In a paper conveying apparatus which has paper feed rollers, retard rollers, conveyor rollers, paper set guides, etc., generally the rollers and paper set guides are driven by separate motors. However, if mounting a plurality of motors, there are the problems that the apparatus becomes larger in size and the apparatus becomes higher in price.
An image forming apparatus which has a drive motor which drives feed rollers which separate and feed the paper and conveyor rollers which convey the fed paper has been disclosed. In this image forming apparatus, the drive motor is directly coupled with the conveyor rollers and a drive coupling means is used to selectively convey the drive operation of the drive motor to the feed rollers. Further, the feed rollers have cams attached to them to make the sheet table move up and down. The sheet table moves along with rotation of the feed rollers (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-327150).